


The shadow to his shade

by darkkitsunemask



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Murder, New Orleans, Rivalry, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkitsunemask/pseuds/darkkitsunemask
Summary: what happens when two serial killers meet how will their relationship evolve through life and death?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> au- i dont know what im doing :) i will add more tags as i go along

_The night was silent only the sound of the train could be heard as it was headed to New Orleans, the Duchess of _________ sat quietly in her private cart away from other passengers as she pulls out todays newspaper that she wasn't able to read early she takes a sip of her tea as looked at the headline_

* * *

**The Mountain Lion Killer Strikes Again!**

* * *

_smirking as she continues to read_

_**Late last night the mutilated and almost unrecognizable body of 30 year old Delilah Rosemary Jones was found in the street alley, she was savagely ripped apart, her throat brutally ripped out along with her lower intestines! Chunks of her flesh missing! her face was stabbed to a bloody pulp! Some of her limbs were severed and sprawled out while others barely stayed connected to her body by little threads of flesh! We have seen serial killers before but never have we seen such brutality! Its so animalistic that its hard to believe that this man is even human** _

_the sound of the door to her cart opened she looked up briefly to see a man bringing her a covered plate_

_**Investigators are starting to believe this killer could also be a cannibal which makes The Mountain Lion killer even more terrifying !** _

_she smiled as the man lifted the cover reveling a beautiful tender slab of meat cooked to perfection she didnt hesitate to stab her fork into it relishing the taste_

_"tell the chief he is truly skilled! he treated the meat of my prized **cow** with such culinary skill" _

_"i will ma'am"_

**_The killer is still at large! Woman! Men! Children! Are Not safe! Its advised not to go out at night!_ **


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i am beyond amazed and happy that people are looking forward to this! im not that great at pacing but im gonna try so bear with me ;-; and this my first legit long story so im hoping not the let anyone down!

taking a deep breath as i step off the train looking at the scenery _so this is New Orleans...._ my extinct to explore was to much for me to resist strolling through the streets

_everything is so new! new scents and smells! new scenery! new people! and soon enough **new prey....**_

i sigh shaking my head

"i should get my accommodation sorted out before anything"

i found a nice rental house that was apparently furnished i walk up to the door setting my two suitcase down besides me i unlock the door to my temporary home the scent of pine hit my nose welcoming me, i close the door bringing my suit cases with me inside the home before placing them down once again, i spun around taking in the rustic charm of the home and its decor i closed my eyes smiling as images of a forests flashed giving me a sense of comfort and nostalgia but soon enough i opened them smiling softly "maybe...ill make this my home....but for now i have work to do" i say to myself as i glance at my suit cases cringing silently 

two weeks earlier 

music filled the air as the brunette sat on his chair bored, he had just finished his radio broad cast about the new Orleans serial killer and was now playing music he idly sifted through letters he still couldn't believe how some people had so much time on their hands to write him pesky love letters and business proposals that gave him the short end of the stick so to speak he grew tired of this boring labor and was about to throw everything out until he recognized a certain wax seal that he had just became familiar with a few month ago his never ending smile seemed to grow and hastily opened it his eyes scanned the letter quickly his smile growing with each sentence his eyes flickered to his micro phone as silence filled the room "My dear listeners! I apologize for interrupting the toons! But i have just got some delightful news! a certain song bird known as the duchess of (place your from) has agreed to be a guest on my lovely broad cast! _i assure you she has quite the voice on her! so do stay tuned!"_

falling onto her bed y/n closed her eyes _i didnt expect to be so tired after unpacking..._ but you knew it wasn't just the unpacking you bit you lip remembering your train ride sure you had all the luxuries that it could offer and then some but the smell that sometimes drifted in made your nose scrunch up and made you gag, the sounds of the horn, the engine, and the wheels running on the rails made your ears ache, the confined space made you feel trapped, the swaying and the occasional bump kept you up and alert even though you didnt show it your senses were **VERY OVERWHELMED** yn sat up running her fingers through her hair sighing, she turned to her nightstand grabbing a letter before falling back onto the bed, you stare at it reading it again a smile forming, over the years you have gotten many request for you to preform you rarely accepted but the letter from a popular up and coming radio host from new Orleans caught your eye his writing was oozing charisma and uniqueness you just knew this man was going to entertaining "i hope you dont disappoint me mister radio man of new Orleans" yn whispers as she place the letter back on the night stand before curling into a ball to sleep 

yn woke stretching like a cat feeling revived, her e/c eyes had a primal hunger as moonlight shone through her window, standing up she began to dress in a way that emphasis her famine features she sat at her vanity and began painting her lips a deep red that resembled blood smiling she licked her lips already imagining the bloody mess she was going to create "heh the hunt begins...."

a small mousey woman was chatting up men at the bar without a care and without discretion alastors lip curled in a disgusted smile as he made his way to the women his smile turned into a charming one he caught her attention almost immediately she completely forgot the bloke she was once talking to alastor smirked as he slide into the empty seat on the other side of her he grabbed her and gently placed a kiss on her gloved hand she seemed startled by his actions but it only lasted for second "my dear...i couldnt help but notice how beautiful you are!" his voice was like honey she fluttered her long lashes "my my what a kind gentleman you are! i am.. quite flattered...your quite the looker yourself.." she whispered as she leaned in close to his face, as much as alastor hated to admit the seductive vixen had such beautiful e/c eyes he felt they were wasted on such lowly scum _**perhaps i should jar them....ah! they would be quite lovely ....**_

yn smiled and flirted with the man he was much better prey than the sleezy bulky bastard she was talking to earlier...he would be easier to take care of since his slender frame sure she could kill prey who were alot bigger and bulkier than her but she wished to take small steps to get acquainted to her new hunting grounds "so handsome...whats your name?" she purred "oh where are my manners! the names alastor my dear!"

"well its a pleasure alastor....my names mille" yn was never one to give out her name while she hunted and especially her **_prey_**

"what a charming name for such a lovely dame such as yourself!" he said in a dramatic fashion 

yn chuckled this man was quite interesting 

**_i almost feel bad killing him_ **

the two chatted until the bar was closing yn invaded alastors space hook her arm in his and snuggling close to her, alastor fought the urge to slit her throat right then and there 

**_no not yet....to many witnesses..._ **

"my dear mille whatever are you doing!"

yn fluttered her lashes and held his arm tighter

"oh alastor im afraid that i am quite new here and i am not that familiar with the area..and the thought of getting lost while a serial killers on the loose frightens me so"

"ha my dear what kind of gentleman would i be if i let a woman walk the streets in the dead of night?"

"oh thank you alastor! and maybe... _.i'll reward you for all your troubles.."_

"why that would be lovely... ** _my dear_** "

_**PeRfeCT** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i hope it wasn't too wordy....

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapters wont be so short!


End file.
